Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way
by HippieHebe
Summary: When Ponyboy and Curly Shepard decide to play chicken. Updated! When Curly breaks into the liquor store. Updated! When Curly falls off the telephone pole.
1. Playing chicken

**Title:** Playing Chicken  
  
**Summery:** The time where Ponyboy plays chicken with Curly Shepard. Boy does Curly get neglected a lot.  
  
**(Ponyboy's POV)**  
  
I walked down the street kicking an empty pop can along the way. I was heading to the DX I was dying for a Pepsi and Soda would probably snag me a free one and let me help on one of the cars. I just hoped loads of girls weren't there; I don't care much for girls right now. Soda's said I would grow out of it like he did. Steve just gave me a callous glare and muttered something I won't repeat.  
  
I was already half way there when I heard someone yell my name. I faced to where the sound came from. "Hey Curtis, got a weed?" It was Curly Shepard.  
  
"Yeah" I yelled back and headed towards him. Curly Shepard was Tim Shepard's kid brother. He was his brother in miniature. Tough, cool and hard as nails. I liked him he was a good buddy. Darry didn't like him much; he thought Curly was a bad influence. I don't know what he was complaining for Dally was just as wild as the Shepards. But then again Dally was a member of our gang. And you had to respect him in some peculiar way.  
  
"Thanks man" he said blowing some smoke rings.  
  
"No problem, so how come you ain't been coming to school lately"  
  
"Can't be bothered"  
  
"Ah" Why had I even bothered to ask?  
  
"Yep. Fuzz are thinking about sendin' me back to reformatory"  
  
"Yeah" I mumbled striking a match and holding it up to the cigarette in my mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably see the guy that was trying to burn last time I went"  
  
"Burn?" I asked kind of startled. Curly had a lot of enemies, it was only because he got cocky and mouthy with people. Tim had warned him to keep his trap shut more often but he never listened. "Did he get the chance?"  
  
"Nope" he grinned "I would have been able to handle it anyways"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"I would have" he looked at me "You wouldn't be able too"  
  
"I would too!" I lied. I probably would start bawling.  
  
"No you wouldn't"  
  
"Yes I would"  
  
"Alright let's see now" he said taking along drag "Let's play chicken"  
  
I sighed. Playing chicken was when two people held cigarette butts at the ends of each others fingers until a person chickened out. Most people placed wagers when playing but Curly and myself just wanted to prove we would be able to handle it. I didn't want too but I didn't want to look like a damn coward either. "Okay" I said pretending to be enthusiastic about it.  
  
I nearly yelped when his cigarette butt pressed against my forefinger, he just let out a small growl. After a few minutes both of us were pouring in sweat.  
  
"Holler" he demanded clenching his teeth.  
  
"No way" I growled "You holler"  
  
"Fuck you" I wanted to swear back but instead I clenched my teeth harder, trying to keep from yelling. I could feel my face burning up and the sweat trickling down the side of my face. We could smell our own flesh burning it was nauseating. Curly grimaced and tried to bury his nose in his free arm.  
  
"You might as well holler" I said trying to sound cocksure. Curly just returned that with a foul curse.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" a deep voice yelled. We turned to see Tim Shepard trudge towards us. He looked as angry as hell and kept cursing when he saw we were burning holes in each others fingers. For that brief moment I had forgotten about the sickening smell and the pain. Instead I was worried about Tim beating us to a pulp.  
  
He grabbed both of us by the hair and smashed our skulls together. I would tell you what he kept saying but it's too foul to repeat. "I swear if I catch you two doing that again I'll kill you both!" he hollered followed by more coarse words.  
  
"You're a Curtis right?" Tim asked glaring at me  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought you'd have more sense then this dumbass" I didn't answer and just shrugged. Curly looked up and swore at Tim.  
  
"Well I got to go" I said getting up remembering how much I was dying for that Pepsi. After bidding my bye's I walked away. As I walked down the block I looked down at the burn mark on my finger. Boy was that gonna leave a distinctive scar.  
  
_Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think =)_


	2. Breaking In

**Title:** Breaking In  
  
**Summery:** When Curly breaks into the Liquor store.  
  
**A/N:** As you can see I'm a Curly fan girl. Not the same scene I wrote in the Curly fic. I heard from a certain "King" that there should have been more beating up.  
  
**[Curly's POV]**  
  
I scanned the empty run down shack that sat on the back of the Pickett Sutton. The owner had gone on holiday which meant the store was an easy target. I hadn't had a beer in ages and the damn waitress' at the Dingo wouldn't sell me one! Seesh you'd think her and her other waitress friends would be flattered with what I was saying to them. Maybe I should have spoke in a British accent. Then it would have sound classier. Oh well.  
  
I gripped onto the crowbar firmer and slowly stalked into the back ally. The ally was stacked with crates and cardboard boxes. It kind of reeked of piss. I think the owner used this area to take leaks. Man even I have sense to use a toilet or a shrub....yeah...  
  
The backdoor was just as run down as the building. It was wooden and half rotting. This was gonna be easier than I thought. Placing the sharp end of the crowbar into the door I jammed it open and stepped inside.  
  
"Nice" I muttered. All the shelves were still stocked with bottles of alcohol. This was great and no-one was here to enjoy this with me. _Too bad._ I grunted grabbing a bottle of gin from the shelf. Why drink beer when you have this other stuff.  
  
In ten minutes I had drunk a whole bottle. My new record. I hoped off the counter I was sitting on and grabbed a few more bottles shoving them into a plastic bag. I stumbled off back towards the back exit.  
  
"Looks like someone beat us to it" a deep voice said. I looked up to see a big guy around Tim's age. I couldn't really see his face properly. Behind him was a shorter guy and he was grinning wildly. This wasn't good.  
  
"Fuck off! I was 'ere first" I growled and hiccupped from drinking the gin too fast.  
  
The big guy just smirked "Maybe we should leave him alone Dave" I knew he was being sarcastic. I scanned the room for that crowbar. Where the hell had I put it!  
  
The little guy behind him laughed "Looking for this?" he grinned holding up the crowbar. I swore under my breath. I knew where this was exactly leading. Before I knew it the little guy had walked forward and belted me right in the stomach with the crowbar. I was surprised my stomach didn't empty its contents.  
  
I swore and charged right into the little guy. Knocking the crowbar out of his hand I punched him in the stomach. The big grabbed me from behind and punched me in the jaw. I grimaced from the pain. "Son of a bitch" Then picking me up he hurled me into one of the shelves.  
  
"Quick grab as much you can" the big one yelled he was broke off by police sirens. "Shit! Come on lets go!"  
  
I groaned and tried to get up but I just ended up collapsing back on to the broken bottles. I winched as a piece of broken glass pierced into my leg. The police sirens were screaming and two cops had run into the building. They grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me up.  
  
"Breaking in and getting drunk" a cop said disgusted then began to read my rights. I heard I million times 'You have the right to remain silent...blah blah blah'.  
  
Tim and few of the gang were outside with Dallas Winston and few of his friends. I looked at Tim who was shaking his head and swearing at me with everything under the sun. Yeah I love the bastard too. The police car door slammed shut. I had just got out of reformatory two weeks ago and by the looks of it I was going back. This just wasn't my day  
  
**Fini.  
  
Tensleep:** Thanks! Nope they ain't. Lol thanks!! I love being on this roll pickle thief. Captain Cookie said there should have been more beating up when he broke into the liquor store, so I write it with more beating up. I'm expecting him to review this chapter.  
  
**Meredith:** lol. Thanks! Yep how did you know ;) Thanks!  
  
**Terra, Goddess of the Guestion Mark:** Shouldn't it be question mark not guestion mark? Lol I'm not the only one who made a mistake. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Skye Renegarde:** Thanks! Glad you liked it. Well I did so here you go!  
  
**Eclipsed:** Thanks! Well now you know. Thanks I hoped I wouldn't go out of character, thanks!  
  
_Please tell me what you think =)_


	3. Telephone Pole's

**Title:** Telephone Poles  
  
**Summery:** Curly sure likes to get into trouble don't he?  
  
- - -  
  
It was just another average Friday night. It was our outfit hanging around with Dallas Winston and his friends. Ponyboy Curtis still had that scar from playing chicken, so did I. If Tim hadn't have walked by I knew I would have won, damn bastard. Ponyboy may be tough but I'm tougher.  
  
What? I am.  
  
Anyway after hanging around the Dingo and getting into a few fights we got kicked out. So we were hanging around on the streets harassing a couple of greaser girls. Shame they weren't socialite girls. But then again I don't the damn elite preppy boys trailing us with their Mustangs and Sting Rays. Their English leather colognes and madras shirts make me sick. So they have money, big fucking deal.  
  
I looked towards the shop opposite the street were a few of the socy girls were getting out of their red Mustang. Dallas followed my gaze; he grinned dangerously and said "I dare you to go talk to them"  
  
"Nah" I grunted.  
  
"Why not?" he jeered, "Are ya scared"  
  
"No! I ain't scared of anything"  
  
"Yeah sure" Ponyboy's blond haired brother grinned  
  
"Man what you talking about" Tim began "You're scared of heights" Everyone broke into laughter. I was gonna kill him. Not even Tim knew I was afraid of heights till that day when we were standing on the school roof throwing flour bombs at the teachers. I had looked down and felt so dizzy I nearly fell off the edge. Tim had grabbed me just in time; I'm surprised he had managed to since he was laughing so hard and swearing between breaths.  
  
"Fuck you!" I yelled "I ain't scared of heights"  
  
"Sure we believe you" Dallas grunted  
  
"I ain't"  
  
"Well Kiddo" Two-Bit began "Why don't you prove it, climb that telephone pole behind ya"  
  
"Don't call me kiddo, retard" I growled and turned around. I looked up at the long wooden pole. Man that was high. I couldn't back out and look like a chicken. So taking a deep breath I began to climb up. When I got to the top I shut my eyes no way in hell was gonna look down. I could hear the boys faintly talking.  
  
"Hey Curly" Dallas yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's girl here asking for you"  
  
"Huh?" I looked down, I shouldn't have done that. All of a sudden my stomach lurched and I felt the blood drain from my face. My mind was going hazy and my vision was going all fuzzy. Before I knew it I had lost my balance and was falling.  
  
I sharp pain surged through my left arm as I hit the ground. My eyes widened I let out a cry of pain. Ponyboy had gasped and was staring at me. I rolled over on my back and held onto my shoulder which was throbbing like hell. I wouldn't to swallow a whole pain killer bottle right there.  
  
Tim swore at me and threw me in his car; I knew we were heading to the hospital. Cocky nurse and needles..... Damn!  
  
_Poor Curly, I'm afraid of heights too._  
  
**Terra, Goddess of the Question Mark:** Thanks! Yeah poor Curly.  
  
**Bobby'sgirl51:** Thanks! Lol. Well here you go an update.  
  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Thanks for reviewing. Well you got your update.  
  
**Meredith:** Hahaha! You gotta love Curly. I'm the oldest out of all the siblings! And I'm never disappointed with them just annoyed with them lol.  
  
**Hairibo:** How did you and wasn't glad. I'm only joking. Lol thanks! Well it's good you don't care about the grammar mistakes cause I sure have a lot of em. Thanks.  
  
**Tensleep:** Hahaha! Thanks! Glad you both liked it. Lol of course you needed to know about that. So are Both of you going to review this too? hints lol anyways thanks Pickle thief and Captain Cookie.  
  
**Starbryte234:** Thanks! Lol cigarette game. You mean playing chicken. Well here go an update. I try to make them longer but I don't want to go rambling. Well thanks again.  
  



End file.
